Because You
by Xerosen
Summary: Chanyeol dan Kai terjebak dalam sebuah ruangan. Dan keabsrud-an pun terjadi diantara keduanya/Boys Love, Ooc, and other faults./OneShoot/ChanKai/Review please...


**Because You**

_by __Xerosen_

**All Cast** © _God_

| **Alternate Universe** | Rated **T**| **Romance **| **One-shoot** |

_Sen__ fanfic, please enjoy it_

**Pairing :** ChanKai

**Warning : **Boys Love, maybe OOC, and other faults

**.**

**.**

Kai membenci Chanyeol untuk banyak alasan. Pertama, namja jakung itu berhasil menarik perhatian Do Kyungsoo—yang tak lain adalah _calon namjachingunya_. Kedua, Chanyeol kebanjiran tawaran berbagai reality show dan iklan—yang sebagian besar menjadi incaran Kai. Ketiga, Chanyeol selalu menjadi pusat perhatian publik saat comeback atau saat mereka berada di pusat keramaian. Memangnya siapa yang menjadi visual disini?

Dan hal yang pada akhirnya membuat kadar kebencian Kai meningkat adalah kenyataan bahwa mereka terkunci di sebuah ruangan. Berdua. Hanya berdua.

"Ini semua kesalahanmu Hyung,"

Chanyeol menoleh, memandang aneh ke arah Kai yang duduk di kursi dengan pose arrogant andalannya. Memangku kaki di kaki lainnya dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang kini menunjukan ekspresi sinis, Kai semakin terlihat menyebalkan dan menggemaskan di saat bersamaan. Jika tidak mengingat dimana mereka berada, Chanyeol pasti akan menerjang Kai dan memakan namja tan itu detik ini juga.

Beruntunglah Chanyeol memiliki pengendalian diri yang begitu kuat. Hanya dengan mengambil nafas dan menghelanya beberapa kali, Chanyeol kembali pada pikiran normalnya, "Memang siapa yang minta ditemani ke kamar kecil, Kai?" Chanyeol menarik sebuah kursi dan meletakannya di samping namja berkulit tan itu. Saat dia hendak menaruh pantatnya di kursi, Kai menarik kursinya sendiri, menjauh dari Chanyeol. Hal yang mau tak mau membuat si namja jakung menghela nafas.

"Tapi kau yang memaksaku untuk melihat pemandangan dari balik kaca, Hyung," ucap Kai tak mau kalah. Wajahnya masih saja sinis. Bahkan lirikannya juga mampu untuk mengusir seseorang yang 'tidak kebal' dan 'bebal' seperti Chanyeol, karena jujur saja, lirikan itu penuh kemarahan. Dan seolah berkata; 'Ini salahmu. Aku akan membunuhmu detik itu juga. Dengan cara yang kejam.' Sayangnya, orang yang jatuh cinta pasti memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang—seperti Chanyeol.

Namja yang memegang posisi sebagai rapper itu menoleh untuk lebih jelas memandang wajah Kai dan menunjukan cengirannya, "Jangan melirikku seperti itu, Kai. Kau terlihat aneh dan menggoda. Seperti buruan di mata predator." Ucap Chanyeol yang disambut tawa dari Kai. Hal yang mengejutkan karena Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghindar dari pukulan Kai. Bukankah hal itu yang biasa yang dilakukannya? Namun toh, Chanyeol bersyukur.

Setidaknya, Kai terlihat begitu menawan saat tertawa.

—dan untunglah dia jarang menunjukan tawa lepas di depan kamera. Bukankah hal yang gawat jika orang-orang terpesona?

"Apa tidak ada peribahasa atau ungkapan yang lebih baik dibandingkan menggunakan kata mangsa dan predator?" Kai menggeleng kecil, menghentikan tawa, dan meninggalkan senyum manis yang samar di wajahnya. "Sungguh hyung, kau terdengar seperti orang mesum saat mengatakan hal itu,"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, "Hormonku meledak-ledak malam ini, jika kau ingin tahu,"

Sebelah alis Jongin terangkat, "Apa itu karena menyaksikan dance Gain noona tadi? Astaga, yeoja itu memang sexy sekali,"

"Hahaha, bisa jadi..." Chanyeol tertawa kaku, _'Bisa jadi karena kau menunjukan gerakan yang seksi di stage, Kkamjong. Apa kau tidak menyadari hal itu?'_ batin Chanyeol merana. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan alasan yang sesungguhnya. Tidak. Kai akan benar-benar membunuhnya tanpa tanda kutip. Dan Chanyeol belum ingin mati. Setidaknya biarkan dia mendapatkan Kai dan memakannya di ranjang beberapa kali. Setelah itu mungkin dirinya dapat mati dengan tenang dan membiarkan arwahnya mengintai Kai.

Sebuah pemikiran konyol yang pada akhirnya membuat Chanyeol tertawa begitu keras dan menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri.

Disisi lain, Kai menaikan sebelah alis, heran akan tingkah absrud yang ditunjukan oleh happy virus gagal bernama Park Chanyeol, "Kau kenapa hyung?" Chanyeol hanya menggeleng tanpa melihat Kai dan masih saja melanjutkan tawanya. Sadar atau tidak, Kai mulai berpikir macam-macam mengenai Chanyeol. Semacam pikiran dewasa seorang pria, "Astaga! Aku tidak pernah menyangka ternyata kau benar-benar mesum!"

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol terdiam saat mendengar kalimat yang sangat menusuk dadanya. Demi celana dalam warna-warni Suho di dalam lemari yang tidak sengaja Chanyeol temukan, apakah Kai mempunyai kemampuan khusus seperti membaca pikiran orang? Menyeramkan. Apakah dia membaca pikiran pikiran erotisnya tadi? Tentang ranjang. Pergumulan panas. Dan masuk memasukan? Sial.

"Hyung?"

Kai mulai merasakan sebuah firasat buruk saat Chanyeol mematung. Bahkan dia bersumpah jika hyungnya itu tidak berkedip dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Dan mau tak mau Kai merasa khawatir juga. Melepas semua rasa benci pada Chanyeol, dia berdiri di samping namja jakung itu dan sedikit merundukan tubuhnya. Saat dia menepuk pundak Chanyeol, mungkin itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Bagaimana tidak?

Chanyeol yang terkena serangan syok ringan akibat pemikiran anehnya tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan tepukan pelan dari Kai. Ketika hanya sedikit kesadaran yang berhasil ditangkapnya, dia harus menemukan situasi dimana dirinya terjebak dalam jarak yang lumayan intim bersama si namja tan. Dari jarak yang begitu dekat itu, Chanyeol dapat mencium aroma coklat dari tubuh Kai yang membuatnya semakin menggila dan hormon-hormonnya berteriak tak waras. Sebuah keajaiban jika dia bisa lolos dari godaan tersebut.

Kenapa Kim Jongin harus diciptakan seindah ini?

Kulitnya yang terlihat halus. Bulu mata yang lentik. Tatapan yang manis. Bibir yang menggoda. Dan entah bagaimana, dia dapat berhadapan dengan Kai. Saling merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain. Dan tangan Chanyeol telah berada di pipi si visual, merasakan setruman panas yang begitu menyenangkan dan membuatnya hampir gila.

"Hy-hyung?"

"Kai, apa kau bisa menari seperti Gain noona?"

Untuk beberapa detik, Kai mengedip takjub. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam otak kecil namja jakung itu? Kai sama sekali tak mengerti. Dan tak peduli. Persetan. Keinginan Chanyeol benar-benar membuat moodnya terjun bebas ke jurang kekesalan yang semakin dalam. "Lakukan sendiri hyung," Kai menegakan diri, membiarkan tangan Chanyeol tergantung di udara. "Aku sedang tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal-hal konyol." Dan Kai kembali duduk di kursinya. Kembali memasang sikap arrogant.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya sebelum memasang wajah horor mengingat apa yang telah dia lakukan dan perkataan yang dia ucapkan. Sungguh. Dirinya tidak bermaksud untuk menyentuh wajah Kai. Apalagi... menyuruh Kai menirukan gerakan Gain noona yang bisa merangsang dirinya—jika Kai yang melakukan tentu saja. Tapi bukankah tidak masalah jika Kai benar-benar melakukan hal itu?

"Setidaknya untuk membunuh waktu sebelum manager sampai di sini. Aku sangat bosan Jonginnie,"

Kai menoleh hanya untuk memandang horor wajah Chanyeol. "Tidak, lakukan sendiri Hyung,"

"Tapi kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, aku bukan dancer Kai," Chanyeol menunjukan cengirannya, berharap dengan hal itu Kai akan luluh.

"Aku tidak akan mentertawakanmu," ujar Kai tidak peduli.

Tak mengerti setan apa yang tengah merasukinya, Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi dan melakukan dance Gain noona sesuai dengan kemampuannya. Tanpa diiringi musik dan ingatan yang baik tentang dance itu, gerakan Chanyeol terlihat begitu kaku dan mendekati kata absrud. Kai yang memperhatikan gerakan hyungnya mulai tersenyum-senyum gaje dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol melakukan hal yang jelas-jelas tak bisa dia lakukan?

Sebenarnya hyungnya ini termasuk spesies idiot atau orang tak tahu diri?

Entah. Sampai sekarang tak ada yang bisa membantunya.

"Lihat ini Kai!" ujar Chanyeol saat dirinya melakukan gerakan memutar aneh yang membuatnya terjatuh dengan posisi tidak elit.

Dan dorongannya sebagai seorang dancer serta darah seni yang mengalir dalam dirinya membuat Kai bangkit dan menggeleng pelan. Dia tak mampu harus melihat gerakan absrud Chanyeol lebih lama lagi. Tidak. Matanya sudah cukup iritasi dalam tiga menit ini. Memang benar, Chanyeol begitu payah dalam urusan dance. "Bukan begitu hyung, kau harus menggerakan tubuhmu seperti ini," Jongin menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai dengan apa yang dia ingat dalam dance Gain noona.

Di mata Chanyeol, gerakan itu sangat sempurna—dan lebih menggoda dibandingkan Gain. Tentu saja. "Indah sekali,"

Kai terus menggerakan tubuhnya, membuat gerakan yang mempesona. Chanyeol sebagai satu-satunya penonton dibuat tak berkutik. Hanya melihatnya seperti ini saja mampu membuat Chanyeol makin memuja Kai. Dua menit berlalu dan pada menit ketiga, gerakan Kai terhenti. Nafas pemuda itu sedikit terengah. Chanyeol bertepuk tangan sebagai tanda penghargaan. Kai tersenyum ke arahnya. Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri untuk merengkuh Kai dalam sebuah pelukan.

Mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba seperti itu, Kai hanya bisa melebarkan matanya. Terlebih Chanyeol memeluknya begitu erat dan menyelusupkan kepalanya di tengkuk Kai—sebuah tingkah yang mengingatkan Kai pada sebuah drama yang tidak sengaja dia lihat beberapa hari lalu bersama Suho. "H-hyung," panggil Kai pelan, hampir berbisik. Dan Chanyeol tidak memberikan jawaban. "H-hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kai tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, "Saranghae Kim Jongin," ucapnya dengan nada frustasi yang begitu ketara.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Tidak mengerti bagaimana ceritanya saya bisa terserang virus ChanKai. Yang pasti saya mencintai pair ini. Thanks sudah mampir, Review please,,


End file.
